With the development of communication technologies, a terminal device integrates more and more functions, so that the terminal device needs to manage more and more objects. In a process of managing objects, the terminal device may display, according to a received operation instruction, all objects in a directory corresponding to the operation instruction in a preset format.
However, if the terminal device needs to display a lot of objects, it may take a long time to retrieve subsequent objects, which reduces the efficiency and reliability of displaying objects.